Saturday Morning
by ImagineYourself64
Summary: Adamandriel. Super fluffy and cute. It happened at a gas station on a cold November morning. Not the most romantic place, but it would give the memory a unique feeling.
1. Saturday Morning

It happened at a gas station on a cold November morning. Not the most romantic place, but it would give the memory a unique feeling. Adam stood at pump number 10, attempting to push down the little thing on the nozzle that would keep the handle up so that he didn't have to hold it. For some reason, he was having far more trouble than he should have. It was getting frustrating to the point where he was about to just give up when a voice called out to him from the next pump over.

"Need some help?"

He turned and his eyes were met with a young man, almost a boy really, with sandy hair, soft eyes, and who was wearing the most ridiculous red striped uniform that Adam had ever laid eyes on. "Sure, if you know how to get these damn things to stay."

The boy smiled warmly, a smile of sweet child-like innocence that promised sun even on a cloudy day. In one motion he pulled down the clip until it clicked into place. "Easy."

Adam looked appropriately embarrassed before smiling approvingly and sticking out his hand. "Thanks. I'm Adam."

"Samandriel," the boy replied, shaking the extended appendage.

"Samandriel? That's a mouthful." Adam laughed lightly, hoping only after the words had left his mouth that he hadn't offended the guy.

"Most people call me Andy," Samandriel told him with a shrug and a slightly embarrassed smile. The pump clicked and shut off, making them both look over at it. "Well, there you go," Andy said, already moving back towards his car.

There was something about him. Something that Adam couldn't name. Maybe it was his kind face and bright smile, or the innocence and imagination that filled his eyes when Adam really looked at them. Maybe it was something different, but whatever it was, Andy had caught Adam's attention, and that was a feat in itself.

He pulled a pen from the inside of his car door and grabbed his receipt from the pump, quickly scribbling down a few characters. "Wait! Samandriel!" he called over, taking a few steps.

"Yes?"

"Here, uh, here's my number, if you ever want to call or something," Adam stuttered out.

And if he had thought that Samandriel's smile before was bright, there was no comparison to the grin on his face and the light flush on his cheeks.

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: So this is my first Adamandriel fic. Ugh I cannot get enough of this ship, it's the most adorable and wonderful thing to ever exist. This was just a spur of the moment idea while I'm in the works of a longer Adamandriel fic, though I'm in the middle of so many other things.. I have ideas on making this longer, but I may or may not actually do it. We'll see.


	2. Tuesday Evening

A/N: I finally finished part 2! This is a lot longer than part 1, but I'm thinking each part will probably differ in length. They're all mostly going to be little snapshots of their relationship, and I'm not sure how far it's going to go, but we'll see! Thanks for the faves/follows you guys!

* * *

It took two days before Samandriel called him. Adam was sitting in the living room of the house he shared with his two half-brothers Sam and Dean. He had just started his first year at UCLA in pre-med, following his mother's hopes of him becoming a doctor. Sam was currently working as an intern in some hot-shot law firm and Dean, who had been through just two years of community college before he quit to work, currently owned the best mechanic shop in their little suburb.

"Hello?"

"Adam? Hi, it's Samandriel."

As soon as Adam heard Samandriel's voice on the other side of the line, he could feel nerves creep up in the form of a blush on his neck. Dean, who was watching TV nearby, looked at him and leaned forward with an expectant smile. He tried to get Adam's attention.

"Oh, uh, hi."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to. What'd you have in mind?" Dean was waggling his eye brows and making suggestive faces at Adam, who just rolled his eyes.

"Dinner, maybe?"

"I know a diner that has the best fries in town. Text me your address and I'll pick you up."

"Seven o'clock?"

"Sounds good." Dean gave up his attempts and sat back with a petulant frown on his lips.

"See you then!" Samandriel hung up and Adam could feel the stretch of his mouth get just a little wider.

"Who was that?" Dean asked excitedly. Sam walked in through the front door just as he spoke and turned to glance at Adam.

"Who was who?"

Adam sighed theatrically. "I've got a date tomorrow."

"With who?" Sam asked with an encouraging smile, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it on the coatrack beside the door.

"Someone I met at the gas station." Adam shrugged noncommittally.

The two elder brothers shared a look before Sam left the room in favor of the kitchen and Dean turned back to Adam. "Have fun, and wear a condom!"

Adam felt his cheeks heat but he leaned forward to say, "It's not _that_ kind of a date!"

Dean held up his hands in defeat. "Sure, sure, whatever you say." He grinned and Adam sullenly left the room to help Sam with dinner.

. . . . .

Adam spent nearly an hour trying to get his hair to look alright. In the end, he had Dean help him and wound up with some weird variation of bed-head that looked kind of sexy. Kind of. When he got to Samandriel's house, he was already waiting outside and hopped into the passenger side of Adam pickup. He had (thankfully) traded the striped costume Adam had seen him in before for a nice pair of jeans and a baby blue tee with a dark sweater on top. He looked _really_ hot, and Adam had to swallow a time or two before he could mutter a hello.

He drove to one of his favorite diners, the one he and his brothers frequented so much that as soon as he walked in the door, the hostess, two waitresses and the cook behind the counter in the back all said hello to him by name. A bratty brunette who went by Meg led them to Adam's favorite booth in the back corner. She had a soft spot for Adam and gave him a wink as she made her way to grab a couple of cokes for them.

"So I take it you come here often?" Samandriel asked with a smile, watching him.

Adam laughed a little. "Yeah, my brother loves his burgers and he says the ones here are the best around."

"You said that about the fries."

"Those, too." They both laughed for a moment, looking at each other until Samandriel glanced at the menu in front of him.

"So you have a brother, then?"

"Two half-brothers, actually. Both older than me. What about you, Samandriel?" Adam didn't need to look at the menu to know what he wanted to get, so instead his eyes traced over the other boy's slender shoulders.

"You know I said you could call me Andy," he replied with a quick smile.

"I like Samandriel better." Adam glanced over to where Meg and the cook were muttering to each other and looking at the two of them. Adam slyly stuck his tongue out in their direction. "You didn't answer my question," he added, attention returning to his date.

"I also have two older brothers. Not half-brothers, though. We all live together." Samandriel closed his menu and sat back with his hands hidden under the table. They commenced a silent little stare-off, both with their lips curved up.

Meg suddenly sauntered over to interrupt and take their orders. They made some idle small talk as their food was being made. Their conversation and current obsession with each other's eyes overshadowed any other background mutterings of other customers and the soft music playing.

"I see you're not wearing that crazy uniform tonight," Adam began a little hesitantly.

"It would have been embarrassing," Samandriel told him with a smile. "I work at a Weiner Hut. Not the greatest, but it's a temporary job."

"Interesting. Do you go to school?"

"Community college. I'm saving up for university."

Adam sipped his soda with an intrigued expression. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, I suppose. My brothers went to UCLA, so I could go there."

"That's where I'm at. Pre-med."

"So, bring dates here often?" Samandriel asked gently, a flicker of a teasing smile on his lips.

Adam laughed nervously and ducked his head slightly. "No, actually, I haven't been on a date since I moved in with my brothers in the summer."

"Really?"

"Is it that surprising?"

Samandriel flushed pink and bit his lip. "A little."

Adam watched him with an amused light in his eyes. He was about to say something when their food suddenly arrived, courtesy of Meg's great timing skills. She gave a knowing smile to them as she delivered their burgers and fries. They ate in relative quiet, and Samandriel eventually conceded that they did in fact have the best fries he'd ever had. Adam wore a smug "told you so" smile when he said that.

They didn't stay too long after Adam paid the bill. Talking about little things like the city and school, he drove Samandriel home and walked him up to the door when they arrived.

"I had a fun time," Samandriel said shyly with a smile, looking at the porch beneath his feet.

"Yeah, me too. We should do this again." Adam was watching him closely, wondering if he would get the chance to…

Samandriel was standing close to him and suddenly raised his head to look up into his face. Adam glanced at his lips, lifted a hand to touch his chin, and then all he could feel was that sweet smile pressed against his mouth. He wasn't sure if he had been the one to close the distance between them, or if it was Samandriel, but he didn't really have time to care.

Just then, the door was pulled open and a voice asked innocently, "Am I interrupting something?"

Samandriel pulled away quickly and glanced towards the doorway. "Gabriel!"

Adam looked over the short man before them, taking in his silk pajamas, and goofy smile. Another guy stepped up behind him in the doorway wearing a suit and a dusting of stubble over his jaw. His voice was gravel as he muttered, "Gabriel, leave them alone."

Adam just laughed quietly to himself. "It's alright. You should probably get inside…" he said, turning back to Samandriel, who was looking more embarrassed by the second. The man named Gabriel snickered and was shooed back inside by the other man, who shut the door after an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry about them. They're a little…"

"Overprotective?"

"I was going to say overdramatic, but that works, too." Samandriel laughed warmly and glanced at him. "I probably should go, though. Thank you for tonight."

Adam smiled at him. "Call me sometime." He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Samandriel's mouth again before heading back towards his truck. He turned back to wave a little and watched Samandriel disappear inside the house. Grinning to himself, he headed home.


End file.
